Ajit Pai vs Harv
Ajit Pai vs Harv '''is the rap battle featured during the climax of the ''Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting ''mini-series. It features titular character Harv rapping against owner of the Peng Ting, Ajit Pai - the prior later being joined by Homer and Thanos Kirby. It was released in secret onto SoundCloud on December 15th 2018 - three days before Peng Ting Part 4 released. You can find the rap meanings here. Lyrics '''Ajit Pai King of the universe - my power is unique! Listen here, Harv, I'll leave you scarred for weeks. You're a stupid, dumb abomination of a thing! I own the world now, call me Mr. Ba-Bling! You're a dead meme now - pop back to your grave, I've already roasted you (Only half way through my stave) You should've stayed at home, done a few prank calls, and wish you never came up to me you fool! Harv I may not be that large, but I know how to rap; I'll tell this old potato to go back and not to snap the cables of the American internet. What the hell was that for? You lose a frigging bet? You don't know, how or what respect is, only because your in for the business! FCC? More like SCP! Fam, you're an autistic version of Mr. Happy. Ajit Pai Enough! I shall not listen to such a vile beast! I'll slice you up and serve you as a good ol' feast! You're so unoriginal! It's just unfunny! I'll throw you away to somewhere where it's always been sunny! I only show no mercy to those who don't deserve it! You're the most irritating thing to come out of this skit. I'm the OG! First character ever! Here's the times people've cared for you; never. Homer Sorry to rain on your parade there Mr. Cheesecake, but I'm the one who'll make the L the only thing you take! You claim you're the original character of the series; but let's not forget who actually founded this series. Your power is beserk; yet I see you flinch. It turns out - you really are a mean one Mr. Grinch! You can't accept the fact you've lost this rap, and one more thing - plain doughnuts with that? Ajit Pai Oh look at you! A fat yellow freak! Scoffing your face with tons of food and drink all week! You should never have come here and plagued your own travels, I'll turn you all to dust like my name was goddamn Thanos! Thanos Kirby You called Pai? Listen here - I don't have much time, it's about time that I busted my own rhyme! Time is running short - and I ain't talking me; We'll turn to dust? Oh you just wait and see... Scrapped Lyrics Beter Wait, stop there! I haven't had a word! Yes it's me, Beter - and yes I have a word! Pai you may have killed me, i'm here to return the favour! Killing you? Thanos Kirby is my favourite flavour.... -- Killing you? Thanos Kirby is that flavour... Category:Season 1 Category:Peng Ting Category:Harv Category:Ajit Pai Category:Homer Category:Thanos Kirby [[Category:M